The Weasley Family - Molly and Bill Weasley
by Times of Bliss
Summary: After having six sons in a row, Arthur and Molly Weasley are desperate for a daughter. Molly and Bill Weasley. Chan and incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Times of Bliss

**Story:** The Weasley Family (MollyxBill Weasley)

**A/N:** My first Weasleycest featuring Molly Weasley and Bill Weasley.

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

- Story Start -

Molly Weasley was a patient witch and a loving mother, but even she had her limits. She reached it as soon she found out the gender of the sixth child she was carrying.

Another boy.

It was enough to make her burst into tears as soon as she was told the news. Oh, she knew that she and Arthur would love this child as much as they loved Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, but they had wanted a daughter after having Charlie, and that unfulfilled wish had only grown with each succeeding pregnancy.

With their growing family and Arthur's low paying job at the Ministry, Molly knew they couldn't keep on trying despite her easy pregnancies and trouble free births. It was difficult, but somehow, she got through the next few months, puttering around The Burrow and taking care of her young sons while Arthur was at work.

Every afternoon when she had a bit of time to brood about what she couldn't have, she would cry to herself, but she made sure to put a cheerful smile on her face and a good dinner on the table by the time Arthur came home. She couldn't fool him of course, he knew her too well for that. He could see the shadows lurking in her eyes and knew how she would stare enviously at other parents they met on the streets who had young daughters clinging to their hands.

Desperate to grant Molly's dearest wish which coincided with his own, Arthur took to researching in his spare time, more than he had ever done in school and putting aside his beloved hobby of tinkering with Muggle appliances. It didn't take him long before he turned to the Muggle world and read about the medical advances they had made in fertility and reproduction.

One afternoon, he took a half day off from work without Molly's knowledge and visited a private Muggle clinic in London, filled with more excitement than trepidation. He was embarrassed at having to produce a sample in the sterile bathroom, but he thought of Molly and persevered.

Two weeks later, he went back to get his answer. The disheartening result made him throw himself into research again, this time venturing into obscure branches like Divination and The Magical Order. A surprising solution presented itself and unlike the Muggle one, Arthur could barely wrap his head around it. He kept it to himself, but it was torture knowing Molly shed tears every afternoon and seeing the unhappy, pinched look she was starting to have, at a time when she should be radiant and glowing with life.

In the end, he decided that with a love and marriage as solid as what they had, they would be able to weather this. Having their much longed for daughter would make his beloved Molly smile again.

One evening, when Ronald Bilius Weasley was five weeks old, Arthur tucked his sons into bed while Molly breastfed Ronald. When Arthur came downstairs, he found his wife sitting on the worn sofa in their cramped living room, keeping a watchful eye on the knitting needles clicking away just above her workbasket. He sat down next to her and placed a hand over hers.

"Molly?"

Startled, Molly swung to him and then she waved her wand at the knitting, causing both needles and half finished garment to fall into her work basket. She turned back to him and he took hold of both her hands.

"Molly dear, I have the answer," Arthur said before his courage gave out. "I know how we can get a daughter. Our own little girl."

Molly gaped at him.

"Arthur, are you sure? How? We've tried so many times..."

"Very sure," he replied solemnly.

For the next ten minutes, Molly could only stare as her husband explained about the advances in Muggle science and the test he had taken. It was confirmed that he was only able to father sons.

"They must have made a mistake," Molly protested, the hope that had flared to life inside her dying again. "How can you be so sure they didn't?"

With an inward sigh, Arthur explained again about the mysteries of X and Y chromosomes. There was no mistake, he told her sadly.

Molly was close to bursting into tears, her vision blurring up. Then she remembered what he had said earlier.

"Then what was the answer you mentioned just now?"

When Arthur made a pained grimace, Molly bit her lip, conscious of nothing but how painfully fast her heart was beating.

"Is it something illegal?" she asked in a whisper.

Arthur grimaced again, moving his head in a gesture that was neither a nod nor a shake. He told her about the second part of his research and how he had gone to look for a Seer who was also a witch.

"I wouldn't have believed what she told me, but it jogged my memory of something a distant aunt had once told my mother," he added. "If a pureblood wizard is only capable of siring sons, his firstborn son's position will be the reverse."

"The reverse?" Molly frowned at that. "Are you saying that our Bill will only be able to father daughters?"

Not that it mattered right now, seeing as he was just nine years old.

"Yes."

"Well, what about Charlie as the second son? And the third? And -"

"It only concerns the firstborn son."

Molly nodded expectantly, but Arthur continued to stare at her.

"Well?" she asked. "What about that solution you mentioned earlier?"

"That is our answer, Molly," he said in a quiet tone.

It took a full two minutes for the meaning of his words to sink in, so unbelievable it was.

"Are... are you saying...?" Molly's voice was faint.

Arthur nodded, his grip on her hands turning almost painful.

"Bill?" Molly's voice was fainter.

Arthur just nodded again.

"Merlin," Molly whispered.

"Hear me out," Arthur urged and told her of a Muggle procedure he had learned in that same lab where he had gone to have his sperm tested. Then he told her of his plan.

Molly's eyes grew wide with each revelation until she was sure they were about to fall right out of her head.

_Imperio Bill!_

_Give him an aging potion to make him thirteen years old for a couple of hours!_

_Obtain his sperm!_

_Impregnate her with it!_

She had no idea her Arthur could be so... devious! It shocked her, but what shocked her more was the hopeful leap her heart gave. That, and the fact that she was actually, unbelievably considering the idea instead of rejecting it outright with everything she had and very possibly slapping Arthur across the face for daring to mention it.

"Bill is too young to be _Imperio'd_," she whispered. "We might stunt his magic with that potion... not to mention it's against the law... and if we're caught... oh, Arthur!"

It wasn't a solution. It was crazy. Why was she even considering this? How could Arthur voice it out in the first place?!

"He is a Weasley and has our features, colouring and magic," Arthur replied. His face was grimmer than she he had ever seen it, his voice harder than she had ever heard it. "No one would question anything."

Molly snatched one trembling hand free and covered her mouth with it, unable to tear her gaze away from her husband's resolute face.

"The most important question, Molly," Arthur said quietly," is how much do you want a daughter? One that is your flesh and blood, not adopted."

Molly swallowed.

"But she wouldn't be yours," she whispered.

Arthur's expression didn't change one bit.

"Bill is my son so his daughter would still be mine. We will _Obliviate_ him and no one will ever find out."

Molly opened her mouth to berate him for wanting to cast two powerful spells on Bill – one of them illegal, no less – and found herself saying something quite different instead.

"How do I get pregnant with his... his..."

Arthur exhaled and sat back a bit, forehead wrinkling under his starting to recede hairline.

"Well, the Muggles, bless them, have invented a manual procedure. They... hold on," he jumped up and went over to his work bag, pulling out a folded leaflet made of shiny, glossy paper.

Molly read both sides of it in silence, her eyebrows going up in surprise before lowering again at certain parts, especially the diagrams.

"I.U.I.," was all she said at the end.

"Intrauterine insemination," Arthur said with a decisive nod. "We can have the procedure done at a Muggle clinic."

"No!" Molly exclaimed. "I don't have anything against Muggles, Arthur, but I don't trust their medical procedures. Besides, they would arrest us on the spot, bringing an underage person to extract his... his..."

When Arthur just shrugged, Molly bit her lip and looked at the pamphlet again.

"How much would it cost anyway?" she asked.

Such a complicated sounding procedure - no matter how simple the leaflet insisted it was - had to be expensive. When Arthur told her the equivalent in Wizarding money, she knew they couldn't afford it. She had never even _seen_ that amount of Galleons before in her life!

"And how many tries does that give us?" she asked, despair filling her when he lifted one finger.

The silence between them stretched out, filled with years of unfulfilled wishes and longing.

Then Molly nodded.

"There's only one way we can do this. It costs next to nothing and no one need ever find out," she declared.

That wasn't true, of course. It could cost them _everything._

When Arthur just nodded without any hint of surprise on his face, she realised he had already thought of it. The fact that he was prepared to go through with it made her throat tight. Slowly, she brought up her hands to frame his face, her eyes misting again.

"Do you agree to this, Arthur?" she asked softly. "You are my husband and I love you, you know that."

In answer, he reached up and brought both her hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of each one while she stared at him, her heart pounding away in her chest.

"I love you too, Mollywobbles, and I also want a daughter as much as you do," Arthur declared. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, but his gaze never wavered.

"So the answer is yes. I am willing to let our son Bill make you pregnant."

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Don't be shy and just click on follow, type a quick review before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews! Sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked with the Potters *grins* Enjoy this next chapter!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

MWBWMWBWMWBWMWBWMWBWMWBW

William Arthur Weasley was a good boy and a great older brother. He loved his parents and his younger brothers and was more than happy to help his mother take care of them. He also didn't mind sharing a small room with Charlie and Percy every night even though the latter's snoring - small as he was - inevitably drove him up the wall. The twins had their own tiny room, the lucky devils; no one wanted to share such a confined space with them.

Every night, Bill would pray very hard that he would get his own room very soon and that until he did, he would fall asleep before Percy did. Neither wish came true tonight since his younger brother started snoring as soon as their father had left their room after tucking them up.

After five minutes of suffering through those nasal, droning sounds - how Charlie could fall asleep to that was a miracle - Bill sighed in frustration and sat up, swinging his legs to the floor. He wasn't thirsty, but getting a drink of water sounded like a much better option than shoving Percy onto the floor. Bill made his way down the winding stairs and past the living room where the door was slightly ajar. He heard his parents' voices coming from inside and after a moment's hesitation, paused to listen, hoping to hear discussions on future extensions to their home.

He heard something else entirely.

Bill learned that his father could only have sons while he himself could only have daughters. That didn't seem very fair to him, but getting married and having a family were adult stuff that were still a long way off so he wasn't too worried about those. It was the other things they said that made him frown.

Being the eldest child, Bill was a very matured nine year old. He had to be, with so many younger brothers to care for and a pair of mischievous twins amongst them. He knew his family was poor and money was tight. He also knew how much his parents longed for a daughter and the helpless tears his mother shed whenever she thought she was alone (no thanks to Percy who also snored during his afternoon naps).

Well, Bill wanted a baby sister too, one he could cherish and protect from bullies when she was small, and from overeager suitors when she grew up. The talk about strange sounding Muggle procedures had gone right over his head but he listened intently when his father proposed something that involved him. He wasn't sure what it was exactly since his parents weren't explicit about it. All he knew was that they wanted something from him, something that would help them get their much longed for baby girl and they were willing to _Imperio_ him to get it.

Bill froze behind the door, feeling stunned and betrayed as if someone had stabbed him in the back. Arthur and Molly Weasley were his parents! Why would they want to _Imperio_ him, their own child? Wasn't that illegal? More importantly, why? Did they think he would refuse his help?

Of course he wouldn't! He loved them, he was willing to help in any way he could!

As he stood there with his eyes wide, mouth agape and heart pounding away in his chest, his parents' conversation got even more mind boggling. Before he could wrap his mind around the fact that he, and not his dad, would be the father of that longed for baby girl - he still had no idea about the 'how' - he learned that not only would he be _Imperio'd_, he would also be _Obliviated_ to keep what they intended to do a secret.

Bill peeped around the door just in time to see his father taking something from his work bag and giving it to his mother to read. His mind was spinning. He didn't know which part he should be more shocked over, that they wanted to cast those two spells on him, or that they wanted to do something that would necessitate the use of those spells in the first place. Bill knew there was something not quite right about fathering a child at his age so it made sense that they would want to keep this secret, but - but his parents were _good_ people. They were hardworking, generous and loving and kind... they wouldn't do something like this! And even if for some strange reason they did, they need only ask for his help instead of taking it against his will.

Surely... surely they knew that?

Bill bit into his lower lip until it bled, torn between wanting to march in there and confront his parents, and wanting to go back upstairs and pretend he hadn't heard a word. The huge sum of Wizarding gold that was mentioned after that barely made an imprint in his reeling mind. Shaking his head in helpless and confused denial, he was just about to turn around and leave... when he saw his mother lift her hands to hold his father's face. Their soft, but heartfelt declarations of love made his eyes sting, blurring the vision of his parents sitting in a tight embrace on the sofa.

Blinking hard, he saw his father's thin face facing him, eyes squeezed shut behind their glasses. Then something slid down one cheek, something that glinted in the lamplight.

"You are the best husband in the world, Arthur... I love you so much..." Molly's voice was broken by sobs.

"I would do anything for you, Molly, you know that. If you are willing to go through with this, then so am I."

Bill stared at his parents, struck by the sight of that single tear and the painful grimace on his father's face. Then he took a deep and shaky breath, feeling a strange calm settle over him. He still didn't understand most of what they had said and he still didn't know why they had to use those spells on him, particularly the _Imperio_, but he did feel a bit better now.

Yes, his parents _were_ good people who loved each other. Perhaps it was he who had misunderstood things; he was only nine years old after all.

Well, there was only one way to find out. Bill knew he wasn't supposed to interrupt an emotional moment between two adults or worse, let on that he had eavesdropped on their private conversation, but his name _had_ been mentioned and that meant he was somehow involved in this. Added to the series of shocks he had just received, one after the other, and he now felt justified in confronting them.

The impulsive streak that would land him in Gryffindor House two years from now made Bill Weasley square his shoulders, pull open the door and walk into the living room.

"Mum? Dad?"

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello and thank you for the alerts, favs and reviews. We will get to the action very soon, but I find a bit of drama makes the whole thing more palatable :) Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

Arthur and Molly Weasley were an openly affectionate couple. They thought nothing of hugging and even kissing each other in front of their children, but Bill's quiet voice had them jumping apart as if they were still at Hogwarts and had been caught snogging in a deserted corridor.

Teary eyes going wide, Molly swung around. The sight of her eldest son standing there had her mouth falling open and her face turning pale before flooding with guilty colour.

"Bill?" Arthur's voice was higher than usual, his moist eyes as wide as Molly's, his face going through the same paling and blushing routine. "W-what are you doing down here?"

Bill met his father's shocked gaze without fear, back straight and chin lifted.

"Percy was snoring so loud I couldn't sleep so I came down to get a drink of water," he explained. "When I heard you two talking, I thought-"

"Oh, Bill!" Molly pressed shaking fingers to her mouth, her cheeks redder than before. "You didn't-"

"Hold on, Molly," Arthur interrupted. He reached for her other hand and squeezed it, his eyes never leaving Bill's face. "You know better than to eavesdrop on your elders, son."

"I'm sorry, dad," Bill apologised. "It's just - Percy snores every single night! I was hoping you two might be... well..."

He broke off and huffed, rare frustration showing on his face.

"What were you hoping, love?" Molly prompted. Her son's hesitation had tugged at her maternal instincts, suppressing her troubles and embarrassment for the moment.

Bill gave her a small smile before turning to his father, his small shoulders squaring noticeably.

"Look, I know our home is... small and we don't have much money," he began, speaking quickly as if guessing this was a sensitive topic for his father. "I don't mind sharing my room with Charlie and Percy, I don't. I just wish Percy was a quiet sleeper! When I heard you two talking in here, I was hoping you were planning to... extend our home. That's all."

The last few words were said very fast.

"Oh, Bill," Molly said again, but she was smiling. "You will have your own room soon, love. Your father and I were discussing it just last week, but first, we need to..."

She broke off and looked at Arthur.

"We need to save up a good bit of money first," Arthur continued without hesitation, his gaze and his voice frank. "We can't just build storey on top of storey without a good, strong foundation in place. Unfortunately, those foundations stones... well, they don't come cheap."

In the silence that followed, Molly bit her lip, her eyes roving over Bill's face and zeroing on the shadows under his eyes. She and Arthur had been saving up what little money they could every month to make their house more livable for their growing family. She was ashamed to think that just a few minutes earlier, she had actually considered - even if briefly - risking their meagre savings for that Muggle IUI procedure. Not that what they had right now could cover even half the cost, but the fact that she had actually thought of it for one tiny moment was... unforgivable.

She already had a home, a husband who loved her dearly, and six beautiful and healthy children. It was selfish to want anymore than what she already had.

"We appreciate that you've been very patient all this while, Bill," Arthur said.

Molly's smile was tremulous. "We do indeed, love," she agreed.

"But we haven't forgotten what you did just now," Arthur added, his face turning serious again. "How long were you standing behind the door and how much did you hear?"

Bill looked between his tense parents and exhaled.

"I heard everything, dad."

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

Molly stared at Bill, her eyes widening again in shock. He had heard _everything?_ What Arthur had proposed they do to make their dearest wish come true? Even the two curses they had planned to cast on Bill?

Oh, Merlin, what must he think of them now!

"What do you mean by everything?" she heard Arthur ask.

It was the hard note in his voice and the confused, hurt and almost frightened expression on Bill's face that roused Molly from her mortification. The one thing she and Arthur had always had between them, other than love, was honesty, a value they had passed onto their children. This scenario, more than any other she could recall, needed that honesty right now. Bill was their son and he deserved nothing but the truth.

"Come here," she said and tugged at Bill's hand until he was sitting on the old, scratched coffee table in front of them. With one hand holding his smaller one and her other still in Arthur's grasp, she turned to her husband.

"Arthur," she said softly. There was no need to put her question into words, she knew he would know what she meant.

Arthur took a deep breath, his eyes going to his son and then to Molly.

"Yes, you're right, Molly," he said and smiled at her. "You always are."

Molly smiled back as Arthur reached out, resting his free hand on Bill's pyjama clad knee.

'First, tell us everything you heard, son."

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

An hour later, Bill's mind was reeling, but at least he had a better understanding of what his parents wanted to do and why.

_"So mum won't have a baby girl if you and her... make love?"_

_"No, she won't."_

_"But she will if I make love to her?"_

_"That is the plan, yes."_

_"But what if she still gets a boy?"_

_"Then we won't try this experiment ever again." His father's voice was firm._

_"And you will have a new baby brother to love." In contrast, his mother's voice was soft._

He also understood why they thought they had to _Imperio _and _Obliviate _him.

_"What you want me to do... it's... wrong, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"So you thought it was better to _Imperio_ me than tell me?"_

_"I'm so sorry, love. We... underestimated you."_

_"It's alright, mum. But that's __also why you thought you had to _Obliviate_ me? Afterwards?"_

_"Yes."_

He even got a crash course on human reproduction and found it disturbing to say the least. The very idea of inserting a part of himself into his mother to make a baby was... well, gross! The fact that his father had done it willingly at least six times in order to create six children made him blink, aware of his parents' red faces at this point, but unaware of his own disgusted one.

_"It doesn't hurt, love. It uh, feels much better than it sounds, actually," Molly tried to reassure him, but her embarrassed face wasn't very convincing._

_"So I will... leak a special liquid that will mix with something inside you and that will make a baby?" Bill asked, still having that repulsed look on his face._

_Both his parents nodded silently, not looking at each other._

_"And I have to be at least thirteen to have that liquid?"_

_"Yes, that's what the aging potion is for."_

_"How many times do I have to do this?"_

_"Well," Molly risked a quick glance at Arthur. "I get pregnant quite easily, so it should only take one try, but just in case..."_

_"As many attempts as needed," Arthur said firmly._

_"Oh, Arthur, are you-"_

_"Yes, I'm sure, Molly. It's fine."_

_"But, Arthur-"_

_Bill cleared his throat loudly and they both turned back to him._

_"But if you do get a baby, mum, won't she be mine and yours? Not yours and dad's?"_

_"_When_ we get that baby girl, Bill," Arthur replied, "I will consider her my daughter and my flesh and blood. For all intents and purposes, you will be her eldest brother."_

The living room was silent now except for the soft crackle of the fire in the grate. Bill was sitting on the sofa between his parents, his father's arm around his shoulders and his head resting against his mother's arm. He heard her sigh before a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"That is a lot to take in, love," she said, "and it's getting late. Off to bed with you now. You can think it over-"

"No."

Bill sat up and felt his father's arm fall from his shoulders. He stood up and turned around to face them. They were his parents and he loved them despite having found out they weren't as exemplary or perfect as he had thought.

He appreciated the fact that they were good parents who had to make a difficult choice.

He appreciated their honesty and how they had treated him like an adult once they knew he had overheard them.

Most of all, he appreciated their decision to leave it up to him and that it was his choice to make. He didn't need anymore time to make that choice though.

"Mum, dad, I want to help. You don't have to _Imperio_ me at all."

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review to encourage my muse!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again and here is the next chapter, sooner than expected! Please read the warnings before you proceed.

**Warnings:** Do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

Molly was stunned at Bill's answer. She just sat there and stared up at him as if he had claimed to have seen Merlin in their living room.

"Are you sure, love?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Your mother's right, son. You need to be very, very sure about this." Arthur's voice wasn't much steadier than hers.

"I _am_ sure, mum, dad. I _want_ to help."

"Oh, Bill! Thank you, thank you!"

Molly jumped up and threw her arms around her eldest son. She was shaking with relief, guilt and Merlin only knew what else. When Arthur stood up and went around Bill to hug them both, she burst into happy tears.

Finally, _finally_, she had the chance to be blessed with the baby girl she and Arthur had always longed for.

After a minute of enduring his parents' suffocating embrace and his mother's noisy sobs, Bill fidgeted.

"Enough, mum! Dad, geroff..."

They released him then, Arthur smiling and Molly giving a tearful laugh before clasping Bill's face between her hands and pressing a fervent kiss to his forehead. She then accepted Arthur's handkerchief, using it to mop her face and blow her nose.

"You have no idea what this means, Bill," she told her son. "Thank you so much!"

"I haven't done anything yet," he reminded her in a pragmatic tone before turning to look up at his father. "So uhm, when do you two plan on...?"

"As soon as possible," Arthur replied, but he looked questioningly at Molly.

"Yes, that would be best," she agreed. "Healer Richards pronounced me completely healed this afternoon."

She smiled and gave a little shrug when Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "I was going to surprise you tonight," she admitted.

The look his parents exchanged then warned Bill of what was about to happen next. He adroitly stepped aside as they reached for each other and rolled his eyes at the passionate kiss that commenced. When it dragged on for longer than ten seconds - he counted - he cleared his throat loudly once more to draw their attention.

"So when is the exact day we're going to do this?"

Molly looked at Arthur and saw the same thought mirrored in his eyes. The faster the better; neither wanted to delay this anymore now that Bill knew everything and had agreed.

"Tomorrow would be best since its Saturday," Arthur replied with a decisive nod. "I will get the aging potion in the afternoon. Can we put the boys at your mum's place for the night, Molly? And what about Ronald?"

"Mum won't mind, but Ron can stay with us. He's a good baby and already sleeps through the night."

And so it was settled.

The next day, Arthur returned to the Burrow at four in the afternoon, cradling a small package that he carefully placed in one of the kitchen cabinets. He and Molly then floo'ed Charlie, Percy, Fred and George to the Prewetts' where Molly's parents welcomed their excited grandsons with warm hugs, kisses and promises of ice lemonade and cinnamon buns. When they asked about Bill and his absence, Arthur told them that all his eldest son wanted was a good night's sleep, something he could finally get tonight. It wasn't a lie, but Molly's smile still felt forced. She was very relieved when Arthur suggested they returned home.

It was night now. The dinner dishes had been done, Ronald had been fed and was sleeping in the old crib in a corner of the master bedroom.

Molly felt awkward as hell. She had never felt as turned off as she did right now, lying naked on her back on the Queen sized bed she shared with Arthur. This bed had been the scene of many happy and passionate hours between them. She had always enjoyed having his gentle hands on her body, even when they were in Hogwarts and had snuck off to indulge in some heavy snogging sessions.

She didn't want Arthur to touch her now. Not with someone watching them.

Eyes squeezed shut, Molly took a deep breath and tried to relax. She couldn't. The single globe of light above her was dim, but she still felt horribly exposed, as if she were on display. The fact that she didn't have an hourglass figure - not that she ever had one - only made it worse. Her full breasts were starting to sag after breastfeeding six babies, the skin on her stomach was loose and a bit crinkled from carrying each of them for nine months at a time - two together at one point - and they had all thanked her by giving her additional inches around her hips and thighs.

Even worse, she was dry as a bone and nothing Arthur did - kneading her breasts, sucking on her nipples, kissing her stomach and thighs, caressing her between the legs - worked. She remained dry and his increasingly frantic attentions felt uncomfortable and intrusive.

"Stop, Arthur, please!" she finally burst out, vexed when her voice came out sounding almost tearful. She opened her eyes.

"Sorry!" Arthur stopped at once. He sounded just as frustrated as she felt.

An awkward pause ensued as they stared at each other, Arthur kneeling between her legs in his pyjamas and she propped on her elbows. They had been each other's firsts and sex had always been great between them, from the time they were courting until now. Even after they started a family, stress at work and exhaustion from household chores had never deterred them from making love before falling asleep.

They did that last night after sending Bill off to bed, but only used their hands and mouths to pleasure each other. It was too risky for penetrative sex even with a contraceptive spell since they didn't want Arthur's sperm to compete with Bill's. A condom, a Muggle form of protection, wasn't completely foolproof either - Percy was the evidence of that attempt.

Molly was still breastfeeding Ronald, but after six children, she knew that _that_ was no deterrent to her getting pregnant either! She couldn't help making a face at her wandering thoughts, all too aware of Bill standing silently by the bed and watching them with pursed lips and a wrinkled forehead, something she and Arthur were both trying very hard to ignore.

The random thought that they might be putting their eldest child off the idea of sex permanently crossed Molly's mind - she would have giggled herself silly if she didn't feel so tense and uncomfortable right now. If children all over the world found the idea of their parents having sex gross, then the fact that she and Arthur were botching it up right now must be making it a thousand times worse for poor Bill!

Arthur finally grabbed his wand and pointed it at his fingers, uttering a lubricating spell he very rarely used.

"Close your eyes, Molly," he urged her and when she obeyed, started stroking her between the legs again. "Just relax. Yes, that's it..."

Molly took another deep breath and again, tried to relax. This was something she had always enjoyed with Arthur, she told herself firmly. It was nothing to be ashamed off and _there_ - that was a pleasant and very familiar tingle right there. Her thighs parted without conscious thought.

"That's it, love."

In less than two minutes, Molly's breathing was shallow and quick, her skin rosy with arousal and her body slick with her own secretions. When Arthur's fingers fell away, she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her, his blue eyes holding their usual, mischievous twinkle. She almost smiled back at him, but the sight of Bill's curious face peering over his shoulder made her bite her lip instead.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked, something he very rarely had to do either.

Molly took another deep breath and reminded herself of why they were doing this. She nodded, making sure to include Bill in her smile.

"I am now..."

Smile widening in relief, Arthur turned to the nightstand and picked up a small vial of light blue liquid. Then he turned to Bill, his expression turning solemn.

"Bill, this is the aging potion we talked about last night. The dosage here will increase your age by four years and the effect will last for two hours. This means your body will undergo temporary puberty to become that of a thirteen year old, but you will still be the same person mentally. The apothecary assured me it is safe to use as long as you are over eight years old and take one dose at a time."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "I am going to ask you one last time - are you ready to do this?"

Bill nodded without hesitation.

"I am, dad."

"Alright then." Arthur unstoppered the vial and held it out, his hand shaking noticeably.

In contrast, Bill's hand was steady as he reached out to take it. He gave his tense parents a tiny, reassuring smile, lifted the vial to his lips and drank its contents down.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading. ****While I am happy to know there are readers following this story and favouriting it, I would really appreciate a few words of encouragement as well. I'm wading deep in unchartered waters here, people, and would like to know I'm not alone. Please leave a review if you're enjoying this story, OK?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I'm very grateful for your encouraging words, it's nerve wracking writing something like this! For those who are also following The Potter Family series, I will get to that soon. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.

**Warnings:** Do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

_Flashback to the previous night..._

Bill was pleasantly surprised when Molly followed him upstairs and tucked him up in bed. She nodded when he pointed at Percy – lying flat on his back and snoring away - and assured him he would have his own room as soon as they could afford it.

After she kissed him goodnight and tiptoed out, Bill sighed and closed his eyes. He was sure he wouldn't sleep a wink what with all the information buzzing inside his head, but the next thing he knew, it was morning and sunshine was streaming in through the little window. He followed his brothers downstairs, admonishing Fred and George who were racing on ahead as usual.

In the kitchen, his father had the Daily Prophet open before him while his mother burped baby Ron over her shoulder. Nothing seemed different except for the anxious, tight smiles they gave him. He smiled back at them and shrugged, feeling a bit funny when their smiles turned to ones of relief.

As soon as Arthur left for work, Molly told Bill to clear away the breakfast dishes and Charlie to take Percy and the twins outside to play in the front garden. She then levitated a chair to the front door and sat there with Ron sleeping in her arms, keeping an eye over her brood.

Bill hummed softly to himself as he washed the dishes by hand. He appreciated his mother giving him some quiet time to think things over since he wanted to understand what he had been told last night and what would happen tonight. He didn't mind contributing a part of himself; it was just strange to realise that if his mother did get pregnant again, that baby would be his biological child and not sibling.

Putting away the last plate, Bill went back upstairs and took down the book she had left on top of the rickety clothes cupboard last night. He kicked off his shoes, sat on his bed and started reading the two chapters she had bookmarked for him.

One was about puberty, the other about reproduction.

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

_Back to the present time where the previous chapter ended..._

Bill came to the conclusion that sex was a very awkward business. His parents were always open and loving with one another, but seeing them on the bed now suggested the complete opposite was true. This was also his first time seeing his mother naked. He had seen her breasts before when she breastfed his younger brothers, but to him, they were just two mounds of flesh sitting on her chest that produced milk. His father seemed to enjoy touching them though.

Bill had read that this was an essential part of foreplay, but his face contorted into a grimace all the same. He watched as his father spelled a lubricant onto his fingers before stimulating his mother and was relieved when it seemed to be working since they were both smiling again.

When it was his turn to act, Bill didn't hesitate to down the aging potion. Despite his father's warning, he was unprepared for the sudden change that occurred as soon as the sour tasting liquid hit his stomach – his body shot up a few inches, his throat tingled and then his underarms and groin started itching.

Gulping, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited until the reactions stopped before opening his eyes. His parents were sitting on the bed and smiling up at him.

"Oh, Bill," Molly said, blinking rapidly, "you will be such a handsome boy when you grow up... not that you aren't one already!"

Bill just shrugged and held out the empty vial which Arthur took back with a still trembling hand.

"What now, dad?" he asked before realising his parents were staring at his groin.

"You need to take off your pyjamas, love," Molly said.

That made Bill wrinkle his nose. He knew one couldn't have proper sex with their clothes on, but he felt shy about stripping in front of his parents. He had started bathing himself since he was four, seeing how busy his mother was with his brothers. Slowly, he took off his pyjamas and gaped when he saw the ginger curls at the base of his genitals which seemed a bit longer than before. He had read about body hair being a part of puberty, but seeing it on himself was something else.

"Alright. Now what?"

"Well, first, you need to... you know..." Arthur broke off and made a vague motion with his right hand, fingers curled into a loose fist. He scowled when Molly giggled before turning to Bill.

"Come here, love," she said.

When Bill stepped closer, she took his right hand and wrapped it around his limp member. "Now grip it firmly and move your fist up and down over it."

"I have to... masturbate?" he asked uncertainly, recalling what the book said teenage boys did on a regular basis once they hit puberty.

Arthur made a strangled sound, but Molly nodded, two bright pink spots on her cheeks.

"Yes. Well, not completely, but just enough so that you get - I mean, so that it gets - well, why don't you give it a go?" The last few words were said very fast.

Bill did as she suggested. Ooh, that felt... he did it again, instinctively tightening his grip.

"Like this?"

Molly nodded and smiled at him, her face growing pinker. "Yes, just like that. It will get bigger and harder."

Bill nodded, his breath coming a bit quicker past his lips. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the sensation, but his flesh was growing longer and feeling... fuller.

"That's good, love. You should stop now."

Bill reluctantly did so.

"It aches a bit," he said, looking at his father who hadn't said a word til now. "It... throbs."

"Oh yes, it does," his father agreed at once and his mother cleared her throat.

"Now, Molly," Arthur said, turning to her, "I just meant that it feels good, but not as good as when you -"

"Arthur!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Seeing his embarrassed father and his mortified mother staring at each other, Bill sighed. His right hand was twitching a bit and he wanted to go on touching himself. It was his turn to clear his throat. Loudly.

"What now, please?"

_To be continued..._

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello again and thank you so much for the reviews! Enjoy this last chapter :)

**Warnings:** Please do not read on if you are underage, if you dislike chan and/or incest, or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. My stories are strictly for entertainment only and not to be copied or followed or taken as the truth in any which way. Got all that? Please proceed ONLY if you agree with the above.

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

Arthur and Molly took one glance at Bill's fully aroused length and swung back to each other, their embarrassment of a moment ago replaced by the gravity of what they were about to do. Molly could feel her heartbeat speeding up and Arthur looked as pale as she felt.

"Move up a bit, Molly," he told her.

"Of course." She shifted backwards and leaned back against the pillows, spreading her legs and keeping her knees bent.

Arthur went to sit cross legged at her side before beckoning to Bill.

"Get on the bed, son," he said. "Sit between your mother's legs, that's right. Molly, could you put your - your-"

Voice failing, he grimaced and waved a hand at her thighs.

"Of course," Molly said again. She raised her legs and rested her plump thighs over her son's slender ones.

Bill looked down at his mother's private parts, so close to his own. He had seen coloured illustrations of the female genitalia in the book, but knowing this was his mother's made him gulp before he looked uncertainly at his parents.

"Now I... put it in?"

They both nodded, not trusting their voices anymore.

As Bill shuffled closer, Molly squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't that she didn't want this, well, of course she didn't - he was her son! - but she did want the possible outcome very, very much. She supposed that Bill being someone she knew and loved made it both better and worse - of course worse! - at the same time. He was her son and not Arthur and-

A warm palm cupped her cheek, interrupting her increasingly flustered thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw Arthur gazing down at her.

"We've gone over this, Molly. I love you," he said.

Molly's breath caught in her throat and she almost burst into tears right there and then. Yes, _this_ was what she needed other than her husband's presence; his touch and his promise that he was fine with what they were doing. Blinking hard, she gave him a shaky smile and reached up to cover his hand with hers.

"I love you, Arthur," she whispered. She sniffled, pulling in a shaky breath as a gentle thumb wiped away the tear that had escaped.

When Arthur bent down to kiss her, there was only thought going through her head - how much she loved this man. At the sound of a long suffering sigh, they broke the kiss to see Bill regarding them with an impatient yet anxious look.

"Can we get on with it? It's uhm... getting... soft."

As one, they looked at Bill's groin again and then at each other. Arthur's eyebrows went up, Molly's lips twitched and then they started chuckling. It wasn't at Bill's expense, just a much needed release of the tension they were under, but his resultant scowl and furious blush only made them laugh harder.

Yes, they were doing something wrong, something illegal and taboo, something no one should ever find out. But they weren't doing it behind each other's backs and they hadn't _Imperio'd_ Bill or tricked him. He knew why they were doing this and he was participating of his own free will.

"I'm sorry, love," Molly told him. "We weren't laughing at you, I promise."

"No, we weren't, son," Arthur added with a smile as he grabbed a pillow and tucked it under Molly's hips.

Molly adjusted it and then reached down to hold Bill's hand, wrapping his fingers over his flagging erection once more.

"Stroke yourself again, just a few more times. That's right."

Half a dozen strokes brought Bill back to full hardness. Molly took a deep breath and held his hip to urge him closer, shifting her own until he was positioned right at her core. She bit her lip when he gave a small gasp and pushed forward, his head breaching her.

"Deeper," she told him, holding his gaze. She didn't want to look at Arthur. Not now. "Come on."

Bill sank in an inch, eyes widening further.

"Feels... warm," he breathed.

"I know. Go on, all the way inside now," Molly encouraged him with a determined smile. She gasped when he suddenly surged forward and buried himself completely inside her, his thin chest heaving.

"Sorry - did I hurt you, mum?"

"No, you didn't, love. I'm fine."

Molly was more than fine, her body had closed around him, but she gritted her teeth and kept very still. She didn't want to become anymore aroused than she already was.

"It's OK, Molly," Arthur said quietly. "Go on, I don't mind if you enjoy it."

Molly turned to him at once, guilt showing in her eyes. "But Arthur... I - it's not right!"

"Mum? Dad?"

They both turned to look at Bill again.

"I need to move!" he blurted out. He looked desperate, his body trembling and his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

Molly smiled and reached out to hold his shoulders.

"Lean forward and go right ahead," she told him.

Bill exhaled in relief, his expression almost pained. Bending forward, he caught himself on outstretched hands on either side of his mother's waist and began rocking back and forth, eyes falling shut.

Molly groaned and closed her eyes as well, her hips jerking once in response before she held them still. When something touched her right nipple, her eyes shot open again.

Arthur was worrying her nipple with two fingers and right in front of her shocked gaze, he slid his other hand between her legs and - oh Merlin!

"Not _now_, Arthur!" she hissed at him, but he just smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling.

Molly moaned in embarrassment and wished she hadn't when Bill opened his eyes to see what they were doing.

"Er... dad?"

"Just keep at it, son," Arthur told him steadily and then he turned to Molly and winked.

Molly glared at him even as she squirmed and panted, torn between wanting to clamp her legs shut, wanting to widen them even more, and wanting to grab something hard to hit Arthur over the head with. The combination of his determined caresses and Bill's frantic thrusts was very quickly bringing her to an inevitable conclusion.

Bill was racing towards the same place for he started moving even faster, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He looked as if he couldn't believe what was happening to him.

Molly opened her mouth to say something - a word of encouragement perhaps, or a reprimand to Arthur - but the latter gave her nub of flesh a firm stroke and she fell over the edge. She tried to hold back a cry and failed, knees clamped around Bill's hips and her body convulsing around his erection.

Bill tumbled into his own release, gasping and shuddering, helpless against the rush of sensations shaking him. He collapsed onto his mother, panting hard and then two seconds later, shot upright again with a horrified look on his face.

"Something came out!" he exclaimed uneasily. "I... I hope it wasn't my pee!"

Arthur and Molly stared at him in bemusement before Arthur gave a surprised shout of laughter which made baby Ron whimper. All three of them froze at once before turning to stare at the crib, Arthur almost turning purple in the face. Luckily, Ron seemed to have settled down for he made no further sounds.

Bill looked at his chuckling parents and gave a sheepish smile, blushing a bright pink.

"Oh. That was my, er, sperm?"

It was a few seconds before Molly could answer him.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Oh, we're not laughing at you, love. You did very well."

Bill's expression cleared and Molly turned to exchange a look with Arthur, their smiles fading. Their eldest son had just experienced his first orgasm and it wasn't an awkward, exhilarating moment of self-discovery by his own hand and in private, but an experience taught to him by his parents and in their company, for the sole reason of procreation.

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

_Some ninety minutes later..._

The aging potion had worn off. Bill's body was once again nine years old, but he wasn't the same person, his mind and knowledge irrevocably changed by the events of the past couple of hours.

Clad once more in his pyjamas, he sat cross legged on his parents' bed and watched his father cast the pregnancy detector spell on his mother's stomach. The book he had read said the spell would show any positive results as early as one hour after intercourse.

Both his parents gasped as a soft pink glow appeared above the yellow embroidered cotton of Molly's worn nightdress.

"Oh, Arthur, it's _pink!_"

"I know. I know!" Arthur seemed unable to say anything more as he stared wide eyed at the fading glow. He had cast this spell many times before, but the glow had always been blue. He looked up when he heard a sniff.

"Now, now, Molly, don't cry," he began, but it was too late. She had already burst into tears of joy.

Bill sighed when they started hugging and kissing again, but he didn't interrupt them this time. He turned aside and frowned to himself, wanting to think a bit. He had just had sex with his mother and with his father looking on. It was an experience he hadn't quite managed to wrap his head around. He hadn't been forced into it and he didn't regret it especially with the positive outcome, but it still didn't feel... right.

The other thing that worried him was what would happen when his mother gave birth. He knew this baby girl would be loved and adored by her family, even Arthur whom Bill knew would consider her as his own flesh and blood. But Bill wanted to think of her only as his little sister... and there was only one way to ensure that.

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

"Are you very sure, son?"

Bill nodded, looking resolute. "Yes. I am."

"Oh, love!"

Bill fidgeted a bit when Molly squashed him to her. He loved her, but he vowed he was going to marry someone a lot more slender when he grew up. His father might appreciate his mother's voluptuous figure, but he found her curves a bit... much.

Molly released him and pressed a kiss to both his cheeks.

"We can never thank you enough, Bill," she whispered. "Even if the detector spell is wrong and this baby turns out to be a boy, we love you and we thank you."

"We appreciate what you did," Arthur added, sounding choked up. "I... I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, mum, dad," Bill replied. "And I don't regret doing this, I promise. I just don't think I should remember it."

They nodded and smiled with tears in their eyes and then Arthur raised his wand and pointed it at him.

"Are you ready, son?"

"Yes. I am."

Chin lifted, Bill smiled as Molly sniffled and linked her arm with Arthur's free one.

_"Obliviate."_

MWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAWMWBWAW

Six months later, a new storey was added to the Burrow and two more rooms created. One of them was Bill's very own.

Three months after that, Molly Weasley gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl christened Ginevra Molly. The tufts of ginger hair all over her tiny head proclaimed her a true Weasley and she was doted on by everyone, from her parents to her six older brothers.

- The End -

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
